Angelina
by Joey Potter
Summary: Fred og George er blevet voksne og har åbnet deres spøg og skæmt forretning. Det går rigtig godt, indtil den dag en velkendt ung pige træder ind ad døren...


ANGELINA  
  
Det var en ganske almindelig tirsdag morgen. Butikken overfor Madam Malkins var lige åbnet. Bag disken stod to rødhårede troldmænd. Den ene af dem havde rettet sin tryllestav mod den anden. "George nej, lad være. Jeg er din bror", sagde den første af dem. "Bare ærgerligt", svarede hans bror, "denne her butik er ikke stor nok til os begge!" Han svingede staven, og ud af spidsen strømmede…rød sodavand. Strålen ramte Fred i ansigtet og han begyndte at grine. Det var en helt almindelig situation. Butikken hed Brødrene Weasleys Troldmandstricks, og brødrene Weasley var kendt for ikke at kunne lade være med at lege med deres egne varer. Alligevel var deres butik berømt blandt troldmænd og hekse. Lige så berømt som Zonkos Spøg og Skæmt, der lå i Hogsmeade.  
  
Fred gik ud bagved for at vaske sodavanden af, og da han kom tilbage, var dagens første kunde netop trådt ind af døren. Hun så sig omkring. Hendes lange, brune hår bevægede sig hver gang hun drejede hovedet. Hun gik hen mod disken. Fred genkendte hende med det samme. Angelina, som havde gået på Hogwarts på samme årgang som ham og George. De havde også alle tre været på Gryffindors Quidditch hold, og på sjette år havde han inviteret hende med til juleballet. "Davs Angelina", sagde han. Hun så på ham. "Hej…" Hun rakte ham en pose tungeslaskerkarameller, der tilfældigvis stod på disken. Han rakte højre hånd frem og tog imod den med en spørgende mine. "Fred", sagde hun så. "Jeg må vide, hvem jeg taler med, og det virker så dumt at spørge". Nu kom George op fra lagerrummet. "Angelina!" udbrød han. "Hvad laver du her?" "Ikke noget. Jeg kom bare til London, og så synes jeg, jeg ville se om det var rigtigt, at du og Fred havde åbnet en spøg og skæmt butik i Diagonalstræde. Og her er jeg". "Hvor har du været siden vi gik ud af Hogwarts?" spurgte Fred. "Jeg har jo altid gerne ville være lærer, og jeg fik job på Beuxbatons. Gigantisk slot, den skole er. Måske dobbelt så stor som Hogwarts. Men nu har jeg endelig ferie". "Hvorfor på Beuxbatons? Hvad er der galt med Hogwarts?" spurgte Fred. "Ikke noget. Men jeg ville også gerne se lidt af verden. Det har jeg så gjort, og nu vil jeg bruge min ferie i England. Jeg bor i Den Utætte Kedel de næste tre uger". "Fint nok. Du må endelig komme og købe noget hos os", sagde George. "Jaja, jeg har altså også tænkt mig at bruge mine penge til mere end spøg og skæmt- artikler, selvom det kunne være let nok at bryde det løfte", sagde Angelina.  
  
De blev stående og snakkede. Efterhånden begyndte der at komme flere og flere kunder, og til sidst havde tvillingerne ikke tid til at snakke mere. "Men vi holder frokostpause klokken tolv. Vi kunne jo mødes i Den Utætte Kedel og gå ud og spise sammen, hvis du har lyst?" foreslog Fred. "OK, vi ses". Angelina forsvandt ud af døren, og Fred forsvandt ned i kælderen efter en ny kasse tricktryllestave.  
  
Det blev en travl formiddag, og da klokken var fem minutter i tolv lukkede tvillingerne forretningen og gik ned ad gaden mod Den Utætte Kedel. "Sjovt nok at vi stadig kan snakke sammen når vi nu ikke har set hinanden i fem år", sagde George. "Ja, men det kan vi jo bare være glade for", sagde Fred.  
  
De nåede Den Utætte Kedel. "Hej drenge! Jeg er klar, skal vi gå?" "Jep", sagde George og greb Angelinas højre arm. Fred tog den venstre, og de gik ud for at spise frokost.  
  
Normalt plejede tvillingernes frokostpause kun at vare en halv times tid, men i dag varede det en hel time, før Angelina så på sit armbåndsur og sagde: "Hør, sig mig, skulle I ikke se at få åbnet igen?" "Ja, klokken er over et! George, dit fæ, hvorfor har du ikke holdt øje med tiden?" udbrød Fred og rejste sig op. "Fordi du er den eneste af os to, der stadig har sit ur", sagde George. "Jaja, men det var din ide", sagde Fred. "Hvad var Georges ide?" spurgte Angelina nysgerrigt. "Vi opfandt vores nyeste artikel for tre dage siden. Tidspulveret. Hvis man drysser lidt af det på et ur, vil det begynde at gå baglæns. Vi afprøvede det på Georges ur, men et eller andet var gået galt, for det…" Fred forsøgte at lade være med at grine, "sprang i luften". Angelina lo. "Det var jo kun første udkast. Og det virker da nu", sagde George. "Og kom nu Fred, ellers begynder folk bare at klage". Tvillingerne forlod Den Utætte Kedel.  
  
Uden for Brødrene Weasleys Troldmandstricks stod allerede nogle kunder og ventede på at de skulle åbne igen. "Skynd dig at finde nøglen, Fred", sagde George. "Nøglen? Den har du da!" sagde Fred. "Nej, jeg gav den til dig". "Nej, du gjorde ej". "Pokkers også! Undskyld folkens, men vi kan ikke finde nøglen. Vi kan ikke åbne butikken. Det må I undskylde", sagde George. "Nej, vent nu lidt", sagde Fred, "nu kan jeg huske hvor jeg lagde den". Han gik hen mod en lille pige, der stod i køen sammen med en ældre dreng. Fred bøjede sig ned…og trak nøglen ud under hendes rottehaler. "Sådan". Han låste døren op. "Kom ind, folkens".  
  
"Om jeg begriber folk stadig hopper på det nummer", sagde George, da de skyndte sig om bag disken. "Det er bare fordi vi er et par excellente skuespillere, George", svarede Fred og tog imod betaling for en håndfuld kanariekager.  
  
Om aftenen kravlede Fred op i sin seng som stod overfor Georges i deres fælles soveværelse. "Vi er ved at løbe tør for kanariekager", sagde han til George. "Ja, jeg lagde mærke til det", svarede George. Tvillingerne var for længst flyttet hjemmefra, men på trods af at de var fyldt 23, boede de stadig sammen. De kunne ganske enkelt ikke undvære hinanden, og når de nu alligevel arbejdede samme sted og havde de samme interesser og derfor lavede det samme i weekenderne, så kunne de jo lige så godt bo sammen. I den ene af huset var butikken, i den anden ende boede de.  
  
George satte sig op i sengen. "Fred, vi er jo begge to glade for at se Angelina igen, men…jeg er glad for at se en skole- og holdkammerat. Er du glad for at se…en form for kæreste?" spurgte han. Han sagde det direkte, som de altid talte til hinanden. Fred satte sig op og så på ham. "Nej da, hvad tænker du på? Helt ærligt, Georgie", sagde han. "Jeg spurgte bare, Freddie", sagde George og lagde sig ned igen. Kort efter sov han. Månen skinnede ind gennem vinduet og tegnede skygger på væggen. Fred vendte sig og kiggede ud. Stjernerne blinkede. "Angelina", hviskede Fred, selvom han vidste at han kunne have råbt det så højt han kunne uden at vække George. Men her i mørket, med stjernerne og månen, virkede det bedre at hviske det. "Angelina. Lad hende blive min", hviskede han. Han vendte sig ind mod væggen igen, og med tanken om Angelina i hovedet faldt han i søvn.  
  
"Fred! Hvad laver du her?" Angelina satte sig op i sengen. Hun var iført en lang, hvid natkjole med blonder. "Der er noget jeg vil fortælle dig", sagde Fred og så på hende. "Jeg elsker dig". "Men Fred, jeg…" Han satte sig hurtigt på hendes seng og holdt hånden for hendes mund. "Shh. Ikke noget men". Han fjernede hånden, og hun smilede. "Jeg elsker også dig". Han rejste sig og lod hende stå ud af sengen. Så lagde armene om hende, og…  
  
"Fred! Fred, vågn op! Vi åbner om et kvarter". Det var Georges stemme. Hvad lavede han dog her? Så vågnede Fred rigtigt. Han lå i sin seng og George stod ved siden af ham. "Hvad?" "Ikke 'hvad'! Stå op! Vi åbner om et kvarter", sagde George. "Jaja, jeg kommer nu". Fred stod op og klædte sig på.  
  
Da han kom ud i butikken, var George ved at låse døren op. Da de havde haft åbent i en times tid, tænkte Fred, at nu måtte det være nu. "George, for resten, jeg har lovet Tom at bringe hans varer ud", sagde han. "Hans varer? Har Tom bestilt noget her? Det ligner ham da ikke", sagde George. "Det har han altså. Nogle af de nyeste, så jeg bliver nok nødt til at demonstrere dem for ham. Jeg løber". George rystede på hovedet, men Fred var allerede ude af døren. Han løb ned ad Diagonalstræde, og fem minutter efter trådte han ind i Den Utætte Kedel.  
  
"Goddag hr. Weasley", sagde Tom, den affældige vært, "kommer De i et specielt ærinde?" "Ja", begyndte Fred, "hvilket værelse bor Angelina Johnson på?" "Angelina Johnson? Hmm, lad mig se…" Tom kiggede i en stor bog. "Ja, her står det: Angelina Johnson, værelse 26". "Okay, tak", sagde Fred og gik op ad trapperne til værelse 26.  
  
Han bankede på døren. "Angelina?" "Ja, hvem er det?" lød hendes stemme derindefra. "Det er mig, Fred". Et øjeblik efter åbnede Angelina døren. Hun havde en hvid badekåbe på og et håndklæde om håret. "Jeg var i bad", sagde hun. "Kom ind". Fred gik ind i værelset. "Jeg er tilbage om et øjeblik, jeg skal bare lige have noget tøj på". Angelina forsvandt ud på badeværelset. Fred kunne ikke lade være med at kigge ind ad nøglehullet. Angelina tog først håndklædet af håret og bandt så badekåbens bånd op, lod den glide ud over skuldrene og ned på gulvet. Wow! tænkte Fred. Er hun lækker eller er hun lækker? Han stod som i trance og gloede, mens Angelina tog tøjet på. Det var først, da hun begyndte at gå hen imod døren at han vågnede op. Han skyndte sig at gå hen til vinduet og lod som om han så ud. Angelina kom ud af badeværelset. "Nå Fred, stod du og kiggede ind ad nøglehullet?" spurgte hun. "Nej", sagde Fred og mærkede en rødmen stige op i ansigtet. "Det tror jeg nu du gjorde", sagde hun og lagde hovedet på hans skulder. Hun smilede. "Nå, okay…det gjorde jeg", indrømmede han. "Det tænkte jeg nok. Så meget kan du ikke have forandret dig på fem år. Kunne du lide hvad du så?" "Mon ikke", svarede Fred. "Hvorfor kom du egentlig?" Fred smilede til hende. "Jeg har virkelig savnet dig, Angelina. Fem år er lang tid". "Alt for lang tid", sagde hun. "Der er meget, jeg gerne vil vide om dig", sagde han, "som for eksempel, hvordan dine læber smager". "Du skal da være velkommen", sagde hun. Ti sekunder senere slap Fred hende pludselig. "Hvad er der?" spurgte hun. "Vi…vi kyssede", stammede han. "Hvilken fantastisk opdagelse", sagde Angelina. "Men det…George…jeg kan ikke…" "Vil du være sød at tage en sætning ad gangen?" spurgte Angelina. "Angelina, jeg…jeg kan ikke fortælle George om det her". "Hvorfor ikke?" "Det ved jeg ikke. Men det virker forkert. Når han nu ikke har nogen…kan vi ikke godt lade være med at sige noget til nogen?" "Jo, hvis det er sådan du vil have det. Men det bliver nok svært. Du og George, I bor jo sammen og alting. Det bliver ikke let at skjule". "Nej, det ved jeg, men noget siger mig, at George ikke vil høre det her. I går aftes spurgte han mig, om jeg så dig som en slags kæreste eller noget, og da jeg sagde nej…undskyld, men det gjorde jeg…åndede han lettet op". "Jeg siger ikke noget, Fred". De stod ved vinduet og så mødtes deres læber atter. "Angelina, jeg bliver nødt til at gå. Jeg har sagt til George at jeg skulle aflevere nogle varer til Tom…" "Men vi ses snart igen? På denne måde, mener jeg?" spurgte Angelina. "Selvfølgelig. Er du her i morgen ved denne tid?" "Ja, det kan du stole på", svarede hun. "Så ses vi". Fred gik ud af døren, skyndte sig ned ad trappen og løb ned ad Diagonalstræde til han nåede Brødrene Weasleys Troldmandstricks.  
  
"Det tog lang tid. Skulle du demonstrere hver eneste ting?" spurgte George. "Nej, men han kunne ikke finde sine penge", sagde Fred. "Gamle fjols". George lo.  
  
Næste morgen da Fred vågnede, sov George stadig. Hurtigt fandt Fred en lille dims i sin natbordsskuffe. Den lignede en multismagsbønne, men det var en af hans og Georges opfindelser. Den fik en til at se ud som om man havde en eller form for sygdom, når man spiste den. Meget praktisk, hvis man ville være fri for at besøge tante Abigail eller lignende. Eller hvis man hellere ville besøge sin kæreste end stå i butikken. Det var et held, at de havde lavet dem sådan, at de ikke viste symptomer på samme sygdom, for i så fald havde det været umuligt at narre George.  
  
Ti minutter efter vågnede George. "Fred? Har du tænkt dig at stå op i dag?" spurgte han, mens han kravlede ud af sengen. "Jeg ved ikke rigtig, om jeg kan stå i butikken i dag", sagde Fred. "Hvorfor ikke?" spurgte George. "Jeg tror jeg er blevet syg eller noget", sagde Fred. George så på ham med rynket pande. "Ja, du ser ikke så godt ud. Nå, bare bliv liggende i dag, så passer jeg butikken". George sukkede. "Jeg får travlt. Det er første dag, vi sælger Tidspulveret, og der kommer i forvejen mange kunder, fordi det er sommerferie. Nå pyt, så kan du få æren af at være alene om det en anden dag". George begyndte at tage tøj på. Knap to timer senere var Fred sikker på, at George ikke ville forstyrre ham før frokosttid, så han stod op, trak en kappe over sin pyjamas, åbnede vinduet og kravlede ud.  
  
Han løb igen ned ad Diagonalstræde, og nåede snart Den Utætte Kedel, hvor han pustede ud et øjeblik, før han gik ind. "Godmorgen hr. Weasley, skal De besøge frøken Johnson igen?" spurgte Tom. "Ja", sagde Fred og skyndte sig op ad trappen og bankede på døren til værelse 26. Angelina lukkede op med det samme. Hun måtte have ventet på ham. Han gik ind i værelset, og hun lukkede døren. "Fred dog! Hvordan er det, du ser ud?" spurgte hun forfærdet. "Åh, det var for at få George til at tro jeg var syg, så jeg kunne tage herover ubemærket. Men bare rolig, det holder kun i to timer, og de er gået…" han så på uret, "om tre minutter".  
  
Masser af kys, kram og kærtegn senere sad de på sengen og snakkede om tiden på Hogwarts. "Kan du huske, da Harry kom på holdet? Vi havde tabt så mange gange, og pludselig har vi bare den bedste søger på skolen", sagde Angelina. "Ja, vi vandt og vandt. Men kan du huske første gang vi tabte? Jeg har aldrig set Harry så ked af det som da det gik op for ham". "Kan du huske, da vi fik at vide, at Cedric var Hufflepuffs nye søger?" spurgte Fred. "Ja, Katie, Alicia og jeg fnisede helt vildt. Vi syntes han var så fantastisk". Hun sukkede. "Stakkels Cedric". "Han døde som en vinder", sagde Fred. "Jeg kan huske, da Dumbledore sagde det. Jeg gyser stadig ved tanken", sagde Angelina og lænede sig ind til Fred. "Jeg er nu glad for, at han sagde sandheden. Mange voksne ville have løjet i sådan en situation. Men som Hagrid sagde: Han er en stor mand, Dumbledore", sagde Fred. "Skal vi ikke tale om noget andet? Jeg begynder snart at græde", sagde Angelina. "Jo, lad os lade Cedric hvile i fred", sagde Fred. "Jeg skal også snart tilbage. George ser jo nok til mig ved frokosttid". "Kommer du tilbage derefter?" spurgte Angelina. "Måske. Hvis han altså ikke lukker butikken eller noget. Men det tror jeg ikke han gør. Så syg ser jeg vel heller ikke ud". "Ikke mere, i hvert fald". "Dit fæ, jeg tager selvfølgelig en ny pille, før han kommer ind". "Og du må også hellere få tørret den læbestift af din kind", foreslog Angelina. "Det var nok en god ide", sagde Fred med et grin.  
  
Der gik ikke lang tid, før han atter lå i sin seng.  
  
George stak hovedet ind. "Fred?" Fred lod som om han sov. "Sover du?" Fred kunne mærke at George så på ham. Et øjeblik efter hørte han døren lukke sig, da George gik ud igen.  
  
Fred vågnede med et sæt. Han måtte have sovet. Hvad var klokken? Tak skæbne, den var næsten fire! Angelina havde vel opgivet alt håb om at han ville komme i dag! Hurtigt kravlede han ud ad vinduet og løb ned til Den Utætte Kedel. "Nå, så er De tilbage igen", sagde Tom, da Fred åndeløst slog døren op. Han havde ikke tid til at svare, men styrtede op ad trappen og hen til Angelinas værelse.  
  
"Angelina? Undskyld, men jeg faldt i søvn! Angie? Er du der?" Hun åbnede døren. "Ved du hvad Fred?" spurgte hun. "Nej?" "Jeg hader at blive kaldt Angie!" Hun smilede og trak ham indenfor.  
  
Da Fred om aftenen lå i sin seng følte han sig mere træt end han plejede. Ikke nok med at han havde styrtet op og ned af Diagonalstræde, han havde også hele tiden været nervøs for at George skulle opdage noget. Hele aftenen havde han haft følelsen af at George havde set underligt på ham, men måske var det bare indbildning?  
  
"Fred?" sagde George henne fra sin seng. "Ja?" sagde Fred nervøst. "Lagde du mærke til at Angelina ikke var her i dag? Jeg havde da næsten regnet med at hun ville komme hver dag". "Ja. Hun har måske haft travlt", sagde Fred. "Ja, det har hun måske", sagde George. "G'nat, Freddie". "G'nat, Georgie". George faldt hurtigt i søvn, men selvom Fred var så træt, kunne han ikke sove. Han lå vågen og så ud på månen. Den var næsten fuld. "Lad Angelina blive min", sagde han, ligesom han havde sagt de sidste to aftener.  
  
Den næste dag stod han i butikken sammen med George ligesom han plejede. Angelina kom ikke. Hvor var hun? Timerne slæbte sig af sted. "Ser ikke ud som om Angelina kommer i dag", bemærkede George da klokken var blevet hen ad fem. "Næh", sagde Fred, ude af stand til at sige mere.  
  
Da natten kom, følte Fred sig svigtet. Hvor var Angelina? Måske kunne hun ikke holde ud at komme i butikken, når George også stod der? Ja, det måtte være det. Fred så ud ad vinduet. I aften var månen fuld. Skyer svævede rundt om den, men de dækkede den ikke. Fred stod op. George sov trygt, men det var ikke så underligt. Klokken var et om natten. Endnu en gang lod Fred sig glide ud af vinduet og ned på jorden. Diagonalstræde lå øde, mens han løb ned mod Den Utætte Kedel. Døren var låst. Nu gled skyerne hen foran månen. "Aarrgghh!!" råbte Fred vredt. Men så blev et vindue åbnet over hans hoved. "Fred!" lød en stemme. Angelina! "Hvad laver du der? Vent lidt, så kommer jeg ned og åbner". Gennem det lille vindue i døren kunne Fred se Angelina komme ned ad trappen, gå hen bag skranken og tage nøglen ned fra sømmet, hvor den altid hang. Hun låste døren op. "Shh, stille", hviskede hun. De listede op ad trappen og ind på hendes værelse. "Hvad laver du her?" spurgte hun. "Jeg kunne ikke falde i søvn. Hvor har du været hele dagen?" "Jeg kunne ikke…jeg kunne ikke komme hen i butikken, når George var der. Åh Fred, hvorfor kan vi ikke fortælle det?" "Fordi jeg har den her følelse af, at George ikke vil kunne bære det. Angelina, kan vi ikke nyde den her nat? Sammen?" Hun så ham ind i øjnene. Hendes øjne var brune med gyldne stænk i dem. Meget smukke.  
  
I den varme nat  
  
fyldt med drømmen at  
  
lykken varer evigt.  
  
Lyser månen op  
  
på en kvindekrop, jah  
  
og hendes smukke ansigt.  
  
Hun er bare min store kærlighed,  
  
der bli'r større, der bli'r ved og ved.  
  
Smuk som et stjerneskud  
  
som tiden går.  
  
Smukkere ser hun ud,  
  
år efter år.  
  
Hendes hofters dans  
  
i en strålekrans, jah  
  
gennem bølgebruset.  
  
Og i måneskin  
  
bli'r jeg lukket ind,  
  
lyk'lig og beruset.  
  
Natten den er fyldt med kærlighed,  
  
der bli'r større, der bli'r ved og ved.  
  
Smuk som et stjerneskud  
  
som tiden går.  
  
Smukkere ser hun ud,  
  
år efter år.  
  
Et stjerneskud.  
  
Smuk som et stjerneskud.  
  
Flottere som tiden går,  
  
år efter år.  
  
Smuk som et stjerneskud  
  
som tiden går.  
  
Smukkere ser hun ud,  
  
år efter år.  
  
Smuk som et stjerneskud  
  
som tiden går.  
  
Smukkere ser hun ud,  
  
år efter år.  
  
Et stjerneskud  
  
år efter år efter år efter år.  
  
Ingen af dem sov den nat, men da solen begyndte at kunne anes ude i horisonten faldt Angelina i søvn og Fred rejste sig fra sengen, listede ud af døren, ned ad trappen og ud på gaden. George sov stadig, da han kravlede ind gennem vinduet. Han kravlede i seng og prøvede at falde i søvn, hvilket ikke lykkedes. Derfor følte han sig helt udbombet da George sagde, at han skulle se at komme ud af fjerene.  
  
Men efter et par timer kom Angelina hen i butikken. "Hej Angelina", sagde George, da han fik øje på hende. "Hvor har du været de sidste to dage?" "Jeg har haft travlt", svarede hun med et blik på Fred. "Du kunne ellers godt have hjulpet mig forleden. Fred var syg, og jeg havde rimelig travlt". "Var han det? Det var da ikke så godt", sagde hun og lod som om det overraskede hende. Mens George tog sig af en besværlig kunde, vendte Angelina sig mod Fred. Det overraskede ham at se, at der var tårer i hendes øjne. "Fred jeg kan ikke holde det ud", hviskede hun så lavt, at George ikke kunne høre det. "Jeg kan ikke stå her og lyve overfor George. Det…det kan jeg bare ikke". Hun vendte sig om og gik hurtigt ud ad døren.  
  
Timerne gik, og aftenen kom. Tvillingerne var ved at lukke butikken for den dag, da der pludselig lød et bump ude fra gaden. Det var nu ikke så underligt, det kunne jo være hvad som helst. Mere underligt var det, at folk begyndte at samles derude. "Hvad sker der dog derude?" spurgte George og så ud af vinduet. "Lad os gå ud og se. Kom Fred". Han åbnede døren og gik ud på gaden. Fred havde en underlig følelse af, at noget var galt, men han fulgte alligevel efter George. De gik hen imod de mange hekse og troldmænd, der stod i en klynge midt på gaden. Da fred så, hvad de kiggede på, følte han det, som om hans hjerte bristede. "Fred…" sagde George. "Det…det er Angelina". Hun lå helt stille. Blodet løb fra hendes pande og ned på gaden, hvor stenene blev farvet røde. Fred kunne ikke svare. "Hvordan kunne det dog ske?" spurgte en heks, der stod med tårer i øjnene. "Hun har tilsyneladende fløjet på en kost", svarede en troldmand, "og så har hun fået viklet kappen ind i et eller andet. Se, den er helt forreven forneden". Han pegede på Angelinas åbne kappe, der ganske rigtigt så ud til at have hængt fast i noget. Fred følte, at hans øjne fyldtes med tårer. Hun var så bleg og stille, men dog smuk. Men hun var død. Han vendte sig om. Ville ikke se på det.  
  
Han sad på sin seng. Han var helt stille, men tårerne, der strømmede ned over hans kinder røbede en stor smerte. Efterhånden var der ikke flere tårer, så han sad bare stille og følte smerten, der fyldte hele hans bryst.  
  
Senere kom George ind. "Fred?" Han gik hen til sengen. "George, der er noget, jeg skal fortælle dig", sagde Fred, og George satte sig ved siden af ham. "Hvad?" spurgte han. Fred tog en dyb indånding, og fortalte så George det hele. George sad stille og lyttede. Stillede ingen spørgsmål, lyttede bare. Hvor usædvanligt, men det gjorde han. Det tog Fred meget lang tid at få fortalt det hele, fordi han følte, at hvis han glemte bare en lille detalje ville det få katastrofale følger. Da han nåede til den del, hvor han havde kigget ind ad nøglehullet mens Angelina klædte sig på, så George en smule misundelig ud, men han sagde stadig ikke noget.  
  
Da Fred endelig havde fortalt færdig var det næsten blevet mørkt.  
  
Han så ned, men kunne mærke at Georges øjne hvilede på ham. Tårerne pressede på igen, og snart løb de atter ned over hans kinder. George lagde armene omkring ham, og Fred græd ind i hans lysegrønne kappe. George sagde stadig ikke noget, sad bare stille og lod Fred græde. Udenfor blinkede stjernerne og månen skinnede ind på de to rødhårede fyre, der sad på sengen. Til sidst holdt Fred op med at græde, og George sagde godnat og gik i seng. "Fred, jeg er sikker på du finder en anden pige. En, der er lige så fantastisk som Angelina", sagde han, lige inden han lagde sig ned og faldt i søvn. Hvordan kunne han sove, når Angelina lige var død? Fred vendte sig og så ud på månen og stjernerne. Han forbandede dem, hadede dem for at have hørt hans bøn og ladt Angelina blive hans. "Angelina", hviskede han, som så mange aftener før, men denne gang blev det ikke efterfulgt af en bøn.  
  
"Angelina, du var min. Jeg elsker dig. Det ved du, jeg altid vil". Han var ikke sikker på, om han virkelig sagde ordene eller bare tænkte dem, men de var sande.  
  
She flashed through the mirrors of my mind,  
  
entered as a lady beyond my time,  
  
ages have passed, styles have changed,  
  
wars have been lost and won,  
  
people have died, since the days when she was young.  
  
Angelina, the lady of my fever,  
  
Angelina, you know I love you.  
  
She passed through the hallways of my storms,  
  
lived in a castle until that fatal morn'.  
  
Why did she die from love they all told me,  
  
the love she had, she had to hide  
  
with more than tears in her eyes.  
  
Angelina, the lady of my fever,  
  
Angelina, you know I love you.  
  
Pale and cold beautiful she was,  
  
lying there in her blood  
  
While they all gathered around her,  
  
in the painting that I saw!  
  
In the painting that I saw!  
  
In the painting that I saw!  
  
In the painting that I saw!  
  
In the painting that I saw!  
  
In the painting that I saw!  
  
In the painting that I saw!  
  
Angelina  
  
Angelina  
  
Angelina the lady of my fever,  
  
Angelina, you know I love you.  
  
THE END!  
  
A/N: Sangene tilhører Brødrene Olsen. Da Fred besøger Angelina er det 'Smuk som et stjerneskud', som passer ualmindelig godt til situationen. I slutningen er det 'Angelina', som gav mig ideen til denne fanfiction. 


End file.
